


what a beautiful accident (a miraculous arrangement)

by bottomchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol
Summary: Chanyeol wants to be an angel despite being a demon, is it that much of a sin? There's no point when he's already what he is, but then an angel comes and causes a twist to his boring demon life.
- This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you to the prompter and I’m sorry that this lacked ;; Secondly, thank you so so so much to the mod for being patient with me - sorry for bothering you so much ;; Thirdly, thank you to L, the one who I call my decision maker :’). I hope you all still enjoy reading.

In a world full of the righteous and wicked, there are things that cannot be seen yet it is somehow believed in. There are people chosen to be those ones who will change other peoples' monotonous lives, to make them more feel alive.  
  
Chanyeol is watching over one; his name is Baekhyun and he's only 9 years old. Despite being a demon, it's better to be a normal one rather than being something that's much more worse. He had seen it once, an incubus watching over a drunk woman and, well, Chanyeol is scarred.  
  
No one sees each other. Chanyeol can't see other demons and the others can't see him, which is why it is believed that the incubus are most likely visible to everyone because of their weird fetish.  
  
Angels have the same curriculum too.  
  
The Chosen Ones have both a demon and an angel looking after them. Said angel and demon can see each other.  
  
Chanyeol had never seen an angel, but he had always wanted to see how big an angels wings are. At the headquarters, he can hear the other demons talking about how angels are too annoying, and how they want to cut off their wings. He always cringes at the thought because he wants to be an angel. The demons around him doesn't like how he speaks and sometimes they spit on him because he thinks differently. Chanyeol _hates_ it _._  
  
He also doesn't like how going near his kid can affect how Baekhyun reacts to everything. One time, 4 year old Baekhyun was crying and when Chanyeol went near him, the child threw a toy at his teacher. He never dared to go near him again.  
  
So here he is, feet dangling off a roof, watching Baekhyun play a game with his friend. Chanyeol desperately wants to look over Baekhyun's shoulder to see what they're playing, but he doesn't want to accidentally cause harm to the others.  
  
“Being a demon sucks.” Chanyeol purses his lips and stretches his arms above his head.  
  
-  
  
He's doing a good job at making Baekhyun choose the good decisions, because he stays away as far as possible. Yet it didn't stop him from getting worried.  
  
Chanyeol's not paying attention when he hears Baekhyun's shout. He flew as fast as he could and when he saw the kid clutching the skin near his knees, he gets thrown back by an unknown force.  
  
“Ow!” Chanyeol shouts, whimpering when his body collided onto the roof.  
  
_“What were you going to do?”_  
  
He squints, gaping as soon as he saw a pair of wings, a white that has been dirtied. This signifies how many the angel saved. Chanyeol then remembers Baekhyun, looking down and finding him getting his knee treated by another kid.  
  
“Hey, I asked you a question.”  
  
“I was...” the words died in his throat, not wanting give away his real reason. “Are you the supposed angel for Baekhyun?”  
  
“I replaced the original one.” One of the angel's eyes twitches. Chanyeol notices because he also gets those. “Stay away from Baekhyun.”  
  
“Sorry,” Chanyeol mumbles, looking back at Baekhyun and the other kid talking to each other. There are spots of red high on Baekhyun's cheeks. His kid is really strong and doesn't cry.  
  
“How strange. I like you.” The angel sets himself down on the roof. “I'm Kyungsoo."  
  
“What do you mean you like me...” Chanyeol mutters under his breath, feeling his cheeks burn slightly. “I'm Chanyeol.”  
  
Chanyeol tries to touch his wings, it feels numb after he fell. Face heating up when Kyungsoo walks towards him, he can feel the angel's stare on his back too. The cool hand touches his back and Chanyeol shivers, before his spine straightens like it was snapped back to its position.  
  
“What did you do?” his wings flutter.  
  
The corner of Kyungsoo's lips quirked up, looking amused for a moment before setting off, his wings as bright as the sun.  
  
-

  
They met again after two full moons passed. Chanyeol was left wondering where Kyungsoo went. He went in as soon as he left, he's confusing and... much more friendlier than the angels he’s heard about in the stories told to him in the past.  
  
He thinks of going near Baekhyun just to see if Kyungsoo shows up again but he's afraid he’ll make Baekhyun do something bad. Chanyeol stands on top of the swings, sighing.  
  
Baekhyun's with that boy again, almost everyday, hanging out much longer with him than his other pale friend. There's something different about them, yet Chanyeol can't pinpoint it.  
  
“Hey, pretty.”  
  
Chanyeol almost loses his balance when he turns around, eyes wide.  
  
“Where were you?”  
  
“Just doing some dirty work. I have my own life too, you know.” Kyungsoo sits down on top of the slide.

  
“Um, isn't our life centered on looking out for the kids?”  
  
“Sure, but I don't really give a fuck.”  
  
Chanyeol sent him a disgusted look, “Don't curse. Are you even an angel?”  
  
“Look, boy,” the angel flew and stood in front of Chanyeol, staring blankly at him. “I didn't want this.”  
  
“Wh-what do you mean?”  
  
“You know I can stab you right here and right now, right?” a knife was pulled out of the angel’s dress.  
  
“W-wait—”  
  
“But I wouldn't do that,” Kyungsoo shoves the knife into Chanyeol's hands. “So you can have that.”  
  
Chanyeol became flustered when Kyungsoo placed his hand on the demon's neck. He splutters and pulls away, flying, yet his wings feel weak.  
  
“See you tomorrow.”  
  
He's left with questions unanswered, but the promise of tomorrow is present.  
  
-

  
“You did come.”  
  
Chanyeol unconsciously smiles when he sees Kyungsoo's back. It's early in the morning and Baekhyun's just getting ready to go to school.  
  
“Of course. I always will.”  
  
“What...” the demon discards the question and remembers the knife. “Wait, why did you give me your knife? Isn't this just for the angels?”  
  
“Demons deserve those instead of angels. We look more like killers ourselves,” Kyungsoo sighs, “This is why being an angel sucks.”  
  
Chanyeol felt offended. For an angel to say that to themselves is considered a sin. “Don't say that! Angels aren't supposed to be like that.”  
  
“You act like an angel yourself,” Kyungsoo smiles at him. “I think I get why I like you now. You want to be like me yet I want to be you. I wish we could switch places.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
Chanyeol forgot what Kyungsoo said about angels, other words burned into his mind. _He could be my friend_ , he thought.  
  
“You're the only person I’ve met that thinks like me. That's nice.”  
  
When Kyungsoo laughs, Chanyeol felt happy too, laughing alongside the angel. It's not common for two individuals to have the same thoughts, especially in their world.  


-

 

_Time flies by fast, and Chanyeol never knew that it wouldn’t heal physically._

 

Baekhyun’s already 15 and he had an accident, losing his capability to run. Him and his friends were biking recklessly on the open road on the night of his birthday. He was the only one who got harmed badly. His bone almost popped out of his right knee and since then _, he never saw his friends again_. But Jongin returned.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t do anything when Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun in the boy’s sleep. Even though Kyungsoo doesn’t have a liking on the boy, he always sat by Baekhyun when he’s alone.

 

He often noticed Chanyeol’s sore eyes and despite always asking the demon, the only answer he ever got was an “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

 

“You don’t have to pretend around me.” Kyungsoo once grabbed Chanyeol because he’s tired of the silent treatment. He did try to understand but it’s affecting him a lot. “And don’t play dumb.”

 

“How do you even know I’m pretending?”

 

“Chanyeol -- we’ve been friends for many human years. Isn’t that obvious?” the demon looked away. “Look, stop sulking. It’s like you’re throwing a tantrum.”

 

“Well, you never talk about yourself either! It feels like I don’t even _know_ you.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes looked different back then. For the first time, they got into a fight.

 

A human week of not speaking, looking nor getting close to each other, Kyungsoo spent the whole time letting his pride grow while trying to think up of a good way to apologize.

 

“I didn’t mean the things I said. I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m not gonna ask about it anymore, it’s my fault too.”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t hold back the tears as he hugged Kyungsoo. It felt warm and Kyungsoo wanted to stay like this forever. It felt safe. It somehow felt familiar too.

 

“Well then, let’s get back to work.” he pats Chanyeol’s back once and they let each other go.

 

“By going back to work, you mean sitting down and just watching Baekhyun?”

 

“Of course, of what purpose do we live for?” Kyungsoo chuckles.

 

“Baekhyun… what’s going to happen to him?”

 

“He has Jongin so stop worrying.” they sit on the roof of Baekhyun’s house. “It might be possible that they’ll stay together forever.”

 

“How is that possible?” Jongin had always been Baekhyun’s friend since they were in elementary school.

 

“Eternal love probably. They’ll still meet in the afterlife.”

 

Kyungsoo had once seen something like that happen. The two humans had forgotten each other but they had always unknowingly end up in the same place without acknowledging one another. These people either become an angel or they could be reincarnated together. Either way, Kyungsoo didn’t like it. He didn’t like the responsibility because he has more work than a demon’s.

 

He proved it when he and Chanyeol roamed around the city that night. Chanyeol told him that he never does anything unless the Archdemon orders him, that’s why he never really leaves Baekhyun alone.

 

“I always think that every time Baekhyun gets into trouble, it’s my fault. With me being around him all day.”

 

“It’s Baekhyun himself. He’s kind of loud and the way he speaks is really annoying. He acts kind of superior just like the other Chosen Ones.”

 

“I hate that you get to go near him and I can’t. You get to know who Baekhyun really is while I just look from afar. I just want to talk to him.”

 

Kyungsoo noticed the way Chanyeol visibly deflates, lying down and quiet. He follows the demon even though the roof is uncomfortable for his back. He just wants to be closer.

 

“I’ve always thought about love.”

 

The angel chuckles. “Why? It’s really not that great. Everyone gets hurt in the end.”

 

“Yet you support Baekhyun and Jongin being together?” Chanyeol makes a face at the other. “I’m curious about how love feels like. I bet that’s what Baekhyun is feeling right now. I always see him smiling really bright whenever Jongin is around.”

 

“That’s true. I always get blinded by their smiles.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles when Chanyeol laughs. He faces the demon. “I don’t know how I survived seeing your smile everytime. Maybe I am already blind.”

 

“Oh, um -- I…”

 

“You don’t have to answer that.”

 

Chanyeol’s flustered state made Kyungsoo’s chest tight, so he sat up and smiled reassuringly.

 

“I remember the fallen angel. Have you heard of that story?” Chanyeol shook his head. “Let me tell you, then.”

 

“There was once an angel who fell in love with a demon. We all know that’s forbidden, right? Yet they continued to love each other. The Archangel soon found out about it, so the angel was punished. His wings were cut off and he was thrown into the human world. No one has dared to defy the law again.” Kyungsoo picked on his nails. “That angel was kind of my mentor, he’s the kindest.”

 

“I’m sorry.” The warmth of another body beside him made his heart race. “I think that love is great while it lasts.”

 

“It is.”

 

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol straight in his eyes. He could kiss him right now. If only Kyungsoo didn’t feel the demon’s fear and his shaking hands.

 

-

 

“Baekhyun probably needs some alone time today.”

 

“Why?” Chanyeol balances himself on the railing

 

“Jongin is in the room with him.”

 

“What’s wrong with that?”

 

Kyungsoo facepalms, “Are you really asking me that? Why don’t you go and see what’s happening?”

 

The demon comes back to Kyungsoo, face all red just like his wings. Baekhyun and Jongin are now dating and it’s normal for teenagers to do intimate things.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“You’re evil.”

 

Kyungsoo cackles, sitting down on the frozen bench. “You’re much more innocent than I thought.”

 

The days become filled with the slightest tension especially whenever they’re silent and didn’t have anything to talk about. Chanyeol gets his way out of the intimate talk with Kyungsoo every time. It sometimes frustrates the angel yet he knows it’s for the best, so he lets it be that way.

 

“You need to stop looking at me like that, Kyungsoo-ssi.”

 

“We’re using honorifics now, really?” Kyungsoo lies on his back and doesn’t mind the snow crushing and dampening his shirt. “You can’t blame me, Chanyeol.”

 

“I don’t want you getting hurt because of me. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

 

“You’re always afraid, you know,” the angel mumbles, sighing afterwards.

 

Chanyeol joins him on the bench minutes later, shuddering even though they don’t feel the cold.

 

“Did you ever think that we were together just before all of this happened? Before we died?”

 

Kyungsoo perked up. “How do you know we died? What if we weren’t born and just…here?”

 

“That’s fucked up.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts at Chanyeol’s curse and pats the angel’s head, playing with the loose curls on the back of his head.

 

Everything about Chanyeol is soft. His words, his skin, his smile. His _everything_. Kyungsoo still doesn’t know if this was all a joke because him and Chanyeol got mixed up. _He_ was supposed to be the demon. He wonders if they were actually human beings before they started living this boring afterlife.

 

“Kyungsoo…” the demon warns when Kyungsoo leaned his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 

“It’s cold,” he reasons.

 

Even though Chanyeol has probably seen through him, they stayed like that for a long time, until the ash morning turns into darkness and Jongin’s walking out the door with a skip to his step.

 

-

 

“This is getting ridiculous.”

 

No one probably knew this other than his friend and now Chanyeol. Kyungsoo isn’t going back to the usual headquarters because he has been given the freedom to live in the human world.

 

“Are you something higher than an angel?” Chanyeol sits on the couch.

 

“I’m almost going to be a Virtue. Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. It will probably happen after Baekhyun, I’m not sure.” Kyungsoo leaves for a while to change into human clothes, bringing clothes that could fit Chanyeol.

 

“Go to the other room and change into these.”

 

Chanyeol complied easily and he came back looking different, maybe a lot more handsome. Kyungsoo whistles lowly and it made the other blush and laugh, embarassed.

 

“I’m taking you out to the human world. You’ll like it.”

 

“I’m afraid I will.”

 

They wandered around the town. Kyungsoo didn’t expect to see the one person that wasn’t supposed to know about Chanyeol.

 

“Look who’s taking a break.”

 

“Jongdae.” He nods stiffly

 

“Who’s this?” Jongdae walks up to them and his usual bright expression immediately became dark, his eyes set on Chanyeol. “Welcome, demon.”

 

“Hi.”

 

Kyungsoo felt how uncomfortable Chanyeol became so he grabs the demon’s arm, “Better get moving, Jongdae. Time is flying by fast,” he says just in time when Jongdae’s watch ticked noisily.

 

“True. See ya.”

 

Chanyeol visibly relaxes, leaning his weight slightly on Kyungsoo.

 

“He’s a Death Angel, as you may call it. I don’t know why I’m friends with him either.” Kyungsoo wraps an arm around the demon’s waist. “You okay?”

 

“Fine. I was just scared for a second…he won’t tell anyone, right?”

 

“He swore his life to never speak about me to anyone.” He holds Chanyeol’s wrist. “Let’s go back to having fun.”

 

Kyungsoo took Chanyeol everywhere. To the park, the zoo, a carnival, and even a night market. He watches the colors splash Chanyeol’s face. The glow that came with it makes Kyungsoo want to keep him forever. Wants this moment to never end. Yet here they are, walking back to Kyungsoo’s place, and tomorrow will be the same old routine.

 

“That was really fun. Thank you, Kyungsoo. I’ve never felt more alive.” Chanyeol walks faster, twirling every now and then. “Being with you felt weird and far more exciting than I imagined. Like those fairy tales Baekhyun used to read.”

 

“Do you want to hear my thoughts?”

 

When Chanyeol doesn’t answer, he speaks again. “I think you deserve more than you have now and I love you. This isn’t something I say carelessly, Chanyeol. I want you to stop being afraid of everything and just live your demon life to the fullest.” _With me._

 

It surprised Kyungsoo when Chanyeol suddenly crouched on the ground. “Chanyeol, are you okay? Is something wrong?”

 

“Yeah. Everything is so wrong.”

 

The crack in his voice made Kyungsoo crouch so they’re levelled, ruffling the demon’s hair. Then Chanyeol cries for a while. Kyungsoo waits for him, running his hand up and down Chanyeol’s back.

 

“We should go back, it’s nearly midnight.”

 

It was silent on the way back to his place, the only sounds being their footsteps and the street cars honking. A few local bars were open and the thumping of the music shakes the ground.

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

He felt Chanyeol’s cold hand gripping onto his warm one. It’s a difference between the two of them, but it doesn’t bother Kyungsoo. Nothing bothers him when it comes to Chanyeol.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I’m not scared anymore, so don’t leave me.”

 

“You know I won’t ever leave you. We’re _partners_ , remember?”

 

Kyungsoo wheezes when Chanyeol pulls him into a tight hug. He laughs, patting the demon’s back, expecting him to pull away, but he doesn’t. Instead, Chanyeol whispers,

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not saying that because you feel bad for me?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“No. So don’t make me repeat it again.”

 

Chanyeol pulls away from him. His cheeks are red and he looks absolutely adorable, Kyungsoo couldn’t resist leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

 

“Kyungsoo!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

But they’re both laughing, enjoying each others’ company. It brings a new feeling in Kyungsoo’s chest, his heart swelling just by looking at Chanyeol.

 

-

 

What no one but the higher ups could do was that when someone wins the side of the Chosen One, they get to wish something upon the loser. Like a painful and everlasting death, burning in the depths of hell, or falling in the void forever. Kyungsoo is sure that he’ll win and he won’t make Chanyeol suffer.

 

Baekhyun’s at his peak now. His written novels have been recognized by the biggest book reviewers. His second one was the most famous; it’s a novel about him but it’s not an autobiography, instead based on his experience and with a touch of more adventures he’d never actually went through.

 

To Kyungsoo, the time for Baekhyun’s Death and Judgement is almost here, which means it’s also time to grant Kyungsoo’s wish. Chanyeol’s been sweeter than ever and now it’s affecting Kyungsoo much more than before. He can’t let the demon disappear. They cherish every moment and had spent all those years being inseparable.

 

“Don’t you ever get tired of me?” Chanyeol pokes his side.

 

“No, and I will never. Don’t you?”

 

“Nope. I still look forward to being with you. Nothing’s changed.”

 

What Kyungsoo enjoys the most is when they take naps, only it’s Chanyeol who sleeps while he just stares at him until he decides to close his own eyes. Looking at Chanyeol makes him feel secure but when he sees the hidden dark wings on Chanyeol’s back, he remembers that it’s only a few more human years until he’ll no longer be sleeping next to the one he loves.

 

“Hey, just a random question. What would you wish for right now?”

 

“I want to be a human with you because I can’t imagine not being with you. I wish you’d wish for that too.”

 

Every night, they flew across different countries, sometimes pretending to be human and running around town. Chanyeol probably knew already because of the slight change in Kyungsoo’s demeanor.

 

-

 

On their last night, Kyungsoo said a lot, and he almost blurted out that Chanyeol will be gone the next day. He couldn’t sleep even if he pretended, so the both of them lay awake with their fingers interlocked. Kyungsoo won’t get to do this anymore and once the sunlight peaks over the horizon, he’ll be in front of the angel that will make his wish come true.

 

“You’ll be okay. I’ll _always_ be with you.”

 

Maybe Chanyeol felt it because he starts crying, but he’s smiling too.

 

Kyungsoo sighs. “Stupid, don’t cry. I feel bad now.”

 

“Let me squish you then.”

 

“Fine. Just stop crying.”

 

Chanyeol’s full weight on Kyungsoo’s didn’t make him uncomfortable, but secure. So he hugs him and starts tickling his sides. Chanyeol shouts and scrambles away from Kyungsoo.

 

“You’ll pay for that!” Chanyeol pins him on the bed and tickles his neck.

 

 

 

_Kyungsoo opens his eyes and stares at the angel in front of him, “I wish for...”_

 

-

 

Chanyeol jumps, hearing something loud and metallic falling to the ground. He whines, burying his face in his pillow.

 

“Wake up or you’ll be dragged out again.”

 

“Ten more minutes, please,” he wheezes when a weight was placed on his back “You’re so heavy!”

 

He looks behind him and frowns at his bandmate, Kyungsoo, who’s glaring at him.

 

“Good morning, Soo.”

 

Chanyeol barks out a laugh when Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and stands up. “You reply to Jongin whenever he greets you but never me?”

 

“Shut up,” he says, but leans down to place a kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead. “Junmyeon is already at the studio, you’ll get an earful if you don’t get up now.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Chanyeol sighs, wanting to pull Kyungsoo back to bed but he’s more interested in watching him change his clothes. He wills himself to stand up, staggering to Kyungsoo and draping himself all over the other.

 

“We okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo smiles at Chanyeol over his shoulder, “Perfectly fine.”


End file.
